dans un Autre Monde cross over Tara Duncan Harry
by lyly malfoy
Summary: un melange entre deux monde celui e Tara Duncan et d'Harry Potter


**Dans un monde différent.**

**C'était la fin de la semaine , le jour où le voleur patenté , devait rejoindra sa petite amie , contrairement aux semaines précédentes, Cal était angoissé , car il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de sa compagne depuis trois longs jours, cela ne ressemblais pas a Malia surtout que celle ci s'inquiétait toujours pour Lui.**

**Ils s'appelaient tout les soirs en guise de bonne nuit. Il était inquiet avec des Sangraves infiltrés partout sur Autremonde, il avait vraiment peur que quelque chose lui arrive .Il prît la porte des Transferts direction Omois , comme dans son Habitude , il alla saluer Tara et Robin , et frappa a la porte de la chambre que Tara avait attribué a Malia , pas de réponse , il chercha dans les moindre recoin du Palais , personne n'avait vu sa petite amie , elle était introuvable. Cal sentit son coeur se serré , _non pas encore , _Pas Malia , pas celle qui lui a redonné l'envie de rire et d'aimer a nouveau après la mort d'Eleanora. **

**Il commençait a vaguer dans ses souvenirs.**

**Malia lui manqua terriblement, car il sentait vraiment bien avec la jeune fille. Elle lui donnait tant d'amour. Et il le lui rendait bien. Parfois, elle osait même le défier. Il adorait ça ! Son coté tantôt ange, tantôt démon.**

**Elle pouvais être aussi coriace qu'un Draco-tyrannosaur et la seconde plus tard se retrouver dans la peau d'une petite amie douce et aimante.**

**Il se mît a réflechir a ce qu'il ressentait , au bout de 5 minutes d'intenses réflexions, il savait , il a toujours sut depuis sa première rencontre avec Lia , mais l'avait mit dans un coin par méfiance, il l'aimait et elle avait disparue.**

**Magister était satisfait de son plan. Il avait pour but de séparer Tara de ses amis. Tous étaient en couple. Tous avaient donc un point faible. Cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche. il avait rendu la nouvelle amie de Tara amnésique et l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde de sorcier, complètement différent que même Les Nonsos , croyaient imaginaire.**

**le voleur passerait son temps à la chercher et ne seras pas aux coté de celle-qui détruit-tout-ses-plans, il avait l'intention de faire subir le même sort a eux tous , l'elfe, la naine,la bête et son petit ami le traître .**

**Chacun serait très occupé …et n'aurait plus le temps pour Tara Duncan.**

**Malia avait mal à la tête elle se retrouvait dans un endroit blanc trop blanc ..._le paradis?_**

**Cet odeur... une odeur de produits qu'elle ne connaissait pas .**

**Bonjour Miss...**

**Euh...Bonjour **

**je suis madame Pomfresh , l'infirmière cette école . Pouvez vous me dire ce qui vous êtes arrivée?**

**Je ne sais pas madame , je ne me rappelles pas …**

**Voyons PomPom commençons par le plus simple … un homme de grande taille qui avait sûrement la plus grande barbe et la plus grande chevelure de tout les temps , enfin qu'elle n'ai jamais vue.**

**Je me nomme Albus Dumbledor Directeur de Poudlard , et vous êtes...**

**Malia réfléchissait qui était elle?**

**je..je ...suis...je ne sais plus Monsieur pardonnez moi sanglota t'elle**

**en tout cas tout ce que je sais c'est que vous n'êtes pas une Moldue on se reconnaît entre sorcier.**

**Je ne suis pas sorcière monsieur ! Sa j'en suis sûre!**

**Le vieille homme souriait , un sourire plein de malice autant que ses yeux pétillaient.**

**Mais si vous n'êtes pas sorcière , vous êtes ...**

**Une Sorcelière... souffla t'elle.**

**Mme Pomfresh hoqueta de surprise...**

**Albus ce n'est pas possible Voyons les Sorceliers n'est qu'une légende dans notre monde.**

**Rien n'est impossible dans le monde de la magie PomPom. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir .Il leva sa baguette et récita une formule .**

**La jeune femme se senti dans un état de peur intense , ses main s'illumina d'une magie rose Doré.. « PomPom tu as devant toi une jeune femme qui lie les sort... Jeune fille c'est un honneur pour moi de t'avoir dans mon école, quand tu iras mieux je te présenterais un jeune homme qui portes très lourd poids sur ses épaule il sera heureux de l'aides que tu pourras lui fournir si tu es d'accord..., je penses que tu es la réponses a de nombreuse questions de notre communauté de sorcier .PomPom? **

**Oui Monsieur **

**Bien est ce qu'elle pourras aller en cours demain PomPom?**

**Je penses que oui...J'en reviens toujours pas Une sorcelière ici...**

**Voyons Pom Pom vous allez mettre mal a l'aise notre invitée , un bonbon au citron?**

**Albus , un petit détail...**

**Lequel?**

**Nom de famille prénom? Si elle recommences les cours elle vas devoir en avoir besoin!**

**Ah j'oubliais merci ma chère amie. Voyons une jolie jeune fille Brune , cheveux frisés, hum teint de porcelaine..Yeux vert profond comme le ...Jade ! Et ton nom de famille tu as les mêmes yeux qu'Harry … je penses que faire partie de se famille t'aideras , voilà Jade Evans tu seras la ...Cousine éloignée sa te vas?**

**Pas de soucis dites moi Monsieur ce soir pourriez vous me rendre visite? j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'est arrivée.**

**Avec Plaisir Jade. Avec Plaisir.**

**Le lendemain Matin après une nuit agitée , après les explications de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose ,Jade/Malia avait eu du mal a trouver le sommeil , d'après le Sorcier il l'avait retrouvé inconsciente près d'un village de nommé Pré au lard . Mme Rosmerta la patronne d'un bar avait appelé Dumbledor croyant que c'était l'une de ses élèves. **

**La nouvelle élève se rendit à la demande du directeur à son bureau .Elle levait la main pour frapper ...**

**Entrez Jade , on parlais justement de vous avec Harry .Harry je te présentes pour un temps Jade Evans. Une de tes cousines éloignée. Jade je te présentes Harry Potter …**

**Bonjour je suis content de faire la connaissance de ma cousine éloignée que je n'ai jamais eue...souria t il **

**Ton nom me dit quelque chose ...Excuse moi je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Harry .**

**Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire la répartition vu que tu n'est pas sorcière … je te propose Gryffondor jeune fille là où est ton cousin . Sa te vas?**

**Parfait je me sentirais moins seule.**

**Bien tout est en ordre , enfin presque ta mémoire? Rien a part un affreus cauchemard d'un masque dorée et d'un cape noir rougeâtre...rien de précis pas de nom prénom Ah si une voix! D'un homme douce il m'appelles par un prénom je suis in capable de m'en rappeler. Se désola t elle **

**Sois patiente, il y une chose positive dans tout sa . La potion de mémorus de PomPom agit sur toi , j'ai eu un doute mais cela fonctionne dans peu de temps tu sauras ta véritable identité. Harry je te la confie .**

**Bien monsieur , Jade suis ton guide ! Je t'emmène a la tour Gryffondor te présenté mes amis.**

**Au bout de 5 minutes de montée des marches intenses Jade posa la question la plus importante du moment.**

**On arrives bientôt?**

**Le sorcier souriait de toute ses dents .**

**On est au Cinquième étage nous logeons au 7 ème … **

**Par Démidérius! Vous faîte sa tout les jours?**

**Oui et c'est quoi Démidérius? **

**J'en sais rien … sa m'est venue d'un coups**

**une expression que tu dois sûrement utilisé couramment attention a la mar..**

**Slurk mon pied est coincé ! Le château tombe en ruine ou quoi? Je peux pas enlevé mon pied là...je suis dans la bouse de traduc! Aie!**

**Oula tu as un langage étrange tu le sais sa ? Arrête de bougé je fait agrandir le trou pour libérer ton pied . Il sorti un bout de bois le leva …**

**Attends c'est quoi sa ?**

**Ben une baguette comment veux tu que je t'aides sinon …**

**ben j'en sais rien en fait...**

**on est pas sortie de l'auberge … alors... ah oui le trou ... « aggrandioso » un lumiere violette sortie du out de bois d'Harry et le pied de Jade se dégagea.**

**Au moins sa m'as permis de me reposé 5 minutes . **

**Harry leva les yeux aux ciel comme si il avait pas assez d'un seul Ron , Dumbledor lui en confiait un autre en version féminin.**

**Cal était pris en plein dans une bataille , les sorts fusaient dans tout les côtés , il était distrait car Malia nétait toujours pas là**

**Attention ! Cria Gloria en tirant Cal en arrière. Cal sa fait deux fois concentres toi on seras pas toujours là ni aucun de nous tous tout le temps ! **

**Dal Salan ! Cria Magister a tu retrouvé ta douce amie? **

**En entendant la question de son ennemi toute la frustration , les angoisses , la peur de ne plus revoir Malia , la haine et surtout la colère monta en lui .**

**OU EST ELLE? Cria le voleur **

**Pas ici apparemment se moqua Magister.**

**Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?**

**Moi? Jel'ai juste déplacée dans un autre monde. Comme je vais le faire avec toi , toi et toi **

**a ces mots Gloria disparue, ainsi que Robin ainsi que Fafnir .**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON tous avaient crié en même temps. Tara a a genoux se retenait de ne pas pleuré devant le maître des Sangraves. Robin et elle venaient de ses retrouver et voilà qui disparaissait encore une fois par sa faute _encore_. Cal s'écroula auprès de sa meilleure amie , une larme coula sur sa joue sa en était trop .Malia avait disparu son cœur tenait a peine le choque mais en plus si deux des ses autres amis en faisaient autant ...**

**Chère Tara je te propose un marché.**

**Vas y toujours …**

**je refais revenir ton petit ami vous me combattez ensemble a une date et une heure précise. J'envoie Fabrice et ton autre ami Cal cherchait leur petites amis dans les mondes ou je les ai envoyés .Si tu gagnes ils reviendront sains et sauf ? **

**Si je perds ? **

**Tu sera a mon services pour les objets démoniaque et je demanderais Séléna en mariage .**

**Maman?**

**Ma chérie j'ai confiance en toi … Fais ce qui est juste, Séléna qui combattait a leur côté **

**depuis le début s'avança vers sa fille lui embrassa le front puis se redressa et s'adressa a Magister.**

**Si ma fille prends la décision de te défier . Je t'épouserai ...a contre cœur certes.**

**Maman je ne peux...**

**Tara cette fois tu n'est plus la seule concernée ma chérie. Tes amis souffrent tous d'une perte , tu dois faire avec leur décision.**

**Fabrice?**

**Tara je ne peux laissé Moineau … je suis désolé tout comme toi j'ai eu du mal a me faire pardonné ma traitise..**

**Je comprends , Cal?**

**Tara... Depuis que j'ai rencontré Malia , j'ai pansé mes blessures qu'avait fait la mort d'El je ne veux pas re subir sa ma vieille , mais je t'aime profondément tu le sais sa ? Mais Malia et tout pour moi je... je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.**

**Dans une autre circonstance Tara l'aurai charrié avec Fabrice mais son humour était parti avec Robin.**

**Magister ! Je te défierai ! Laisse mes amis partir a présent!**

**Avec plaisir , il claqua des doigt Robin réapparaissait , Fabrice disparu a son tour ainsi que Cal...Enfin il allait retrouver Malia, sa bien aimée.**

**Où est ce que ce foutu masque Doré m'as envoyé ?**

**Bonjour Gamin tu devrai pas êtes a Poudlard?**

**Potdelard? Je connaîs pas !**

**Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ! Tu devrais être en sécurité a Poudlard ! Pas a traîner ici à Godric Hollow . Je ne te lâcherais pas je vais a Poudlard j'habite la bàs tu me suis ! **

**Et vous êtes? **

**Fais comme si tu ne me connaissait pas si tu veux ! Je suis Hagrid Gardien des clefs de Poudlard ! **

**Qu'elle chance un gardien des clefs ! Moi qui suis obligé de garder les miennes moi même.**

**Hagrid regarda le voleur patenté bizarrement puis se mis a rire bruyamment .**

**Comment t'appelles tu?**

**Caliban **

**Enchanté j'aime beaucoup ton humour tu sais?**

**Maintenant oui je le sais .**

**Tu t'entendras bien avec les frère Weasley !j'en mettrait ma main au feu!**

**Oh oh ne faites pas sa surtout !**

**C'est une expression petit ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi donnes moi ta main le portoloin ne devrai plus tarder a s'activer.**

**Le quoi?**

**Pose pas de question touche cette canette et tiens moi tien sa va secouer un peu!**

**Euh ...je ne suis pas sûr c'est pourquoi faire?**

**Ben pour aller a Poudlard bon sang ! Comment veux tu y aller ?**

**Par transmitus non? Vous n'avez pas sa ici?**

**Tu m'as l'air un peu malade ...je t'emmènerais voir Mme Pomfresh en arrivant allez viens !**

**Mais …**

**Hagrid le tiras violemment par le bras , tout a coup Cal se fit agripper par un crochet invisible , et atterrit a genoux au portail de Poudlard.**

**Avec Plaisir pour L'infirmerie...**

**Bienvenue a Poudlard , si tu n'est pas comme tu dit un élève d'ici, tu seras en sécurité ici avec tout ces mangemorts en liberté. Je ne peux te laisser dehors tout seul.**

**Les quoi?**

**Mangemort tu sais les homme encapuchonnés avec lesmasque**

**Ahhhhhhhhhh les Sangraves...Non? **

**Tu dois être fiévreux viens je t'emmène le portoloin ne t'as pas de bien.**

**Malia se sentit nerveuse , la boule au ventre. Affronter les regards curieux d'un nombres important d'élèves, c'était pas son truc, elle franchit les porte immense en bois du réfectoire.**

**Hé Jade on est là**

**J'avais entendu souria t-elle. Vous allez bien Ron? Hermione ?Où est on cher cousin?**

**Doumbouldor , annonça le rouquin la bouche Pleine.**

**Ron tu es simplement...**

**Répugnant .finissait une vois glaciale et lasse. Sa ne m'étonnes plus les rats manges salement.**

**Malefoy soupira Hermione .**

**Ne prononces pas mon nom sang de bourbe!**

**Ok alors sale fouine décoloré vas voir ailleurs si je suis ! Et cherches bien jusqu'au dessous ton lit je risqueras de te jeter un sors qui te défigurerais tellement que tes parents te rejetterons!**

**Un gros silence s'installa dans la salle. Puis des rires des rires etouffés, si firent entendre suivis de sifflements enfin se finirent par des applaudissements. Les trois tables ennemis des Serpentards étaient toutes debout a applaudir la socière la plus douée de leurs école.**

**SILENCE! Miss Granger , Mr Weasley et Miss...**

**Evans enchanter et vous êtes...**

**Aucune importance...Bien vous me ferez le plaisir de venir au cachots après les cours.**

**Et Zut … ronchonna Ron**

**voilà ce que l'on gagne quand on agresse unMalefoy**

**Mr Malefoy vous me ferez le plaisir de venir dans le mon bureau bien sûr. **

**Bien madame Mac Gonagall.**

**JADE ! RON !HERMIONE**

**Ginny ! Pourquoi cries tu comme sa ! Demanda son frère inquiet.**

**C'est Harry il a eu un accident au Quidditch , il est tombé de son balai !**

**Cal arrivait devant l'entrée du château , Hagrid , le garde chasse l'accompagna a l'infirmerie**

**Madame Pomfresh bien le bonjour ! Je vous emmènes un jeune homme qui me semble désorienté ici pouvez vous l'aider?**

**Désorienter? Non c'est juste votre truc machin chose qui vous retournes les boyaux dans tout les sens ! Pauvre de moi je sens que je vais pas manger pendant au moins 26 heures!**

**Voilà ce que je vous disais 26 heures pourquoi? Il n'y a que 24heures dans une journée et il parles comme si il venait d'un autre planète!**

**Hagrid ayez la gentillesse de vous calmez , s'il vous plaît , tiens allez donc me chercher Albus !**

**Bien Madame , a plus petit , prends soin de toi !**

**Au faite Hagrid ?**

**Oui? **

**Vous un géant ou un troll?**

**Je vais chercher de suite le directeur il seras là dans pas longtemps!**

**Assis toi là. Je vais t'examiner de suite .**

**MME POMFRESH ACCIDENT DE QUIDDITCH! POTTER SALEMENT AMOCHE!**

**Ne criez pas ici il y a des malades ici ! Posez le ici. Pauvre garçon il n'as pas assez a faire avec le seigneur des ténèbres …**

**l'infirmière revînt 10 minute plus tard vers le sorcelier du Lancovit**

**excusez moi vous avez parlé du seigneur des ténèbres?**

**Oui il est de retour depuis plusieurs années.**

**Laissez moi deviné , Magister?**

**Non Lord Voldemort ! Le plus terrifiant Mage noir de tout les temps !**

**D'où sortait vous Jeune homme ?**

**Des enfantillages de Magister. Plus sérieusement je ne sais pas où je suis , je recherches ma petite amie qui a été enlevée par notre ennemie sur Autremonde , il m'as dit après un marché conclut avec ma Meilleure amie Tara qu'elle était ici.**

**Autremonde? Demanda un vois calme.**

**Un homme a avec une Robe bleue nuit , des cheveux et une barbe blanche aussi longue que la robe.**

**Vous faîtes concurrence a Maître Chem?Qui êtes vous?**

**Albus Dumbledor, Directeur de Poudlard.**

**Votre nom me dit quelque chose , slurk je suis sûr que j'ai vu quelque chose sur Potdelard et Dumbledore , je crois bien même que c'était chez Isabella Dunca sur Terre **

**Dîtes moi vous avez parl...**

**La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas .**

**HARRY JE LE VEUX VOIR ! OU EST IL ?cria Ron , suivis d'Hermione, Ginny et Jade.**

**Jeunes gens vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmez !**

**Pompom ils sont simplement inquiets. Laisse les leur ce qu'il a malheureusement.**

**Cal écouta l'infirmière annoncer le diagnostique de leur ami .**

**Il a plusieurs côte de cassées , l'une d'elle a perforé un poumon , un bras cassé et un traumatisme crânien...**

**il tourna la tête et observa l'infirmerie , voir des gens malheureux il ne supportait pas , jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe sur la jeune femme qui s'était assise a côté du malheureux garçon .**

**Malia sa douce petite amie , était bien là .**

**Je ne peux plus rien faire j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mes enfants …**

**Un réparus ! Cria Cal**

**Dans sa barbe ,le vieille homme qui observait la scène, souriait . Il se doutait que ce jeune homme avait un lien avec la jeune fille découverte quelques jour plutôt .**

**Mais ce n'est pas moi de le faire ! Malia tu es plus douée que moi!**

**Quoi? Tu me connaît ?**

**Bien sûr , tu m'as tant manqué ! **

**Je suis désolé , je ne sais pas qui tu es.**

**Un grand coups , oui c'est sa , un énorme coups dans le cœur ,Pourtant Magister l'avait prévenu, mais qu'est ce que sa faisait mal de pas être reconnu par celle qu'on aimes.**

**Il avait l'impression d'être retourné en arrière a l'époque d'Eléonora , un amour a sens unique.**

**A présent , il pouvait se mettre à la place de Tara quand elle avait crue perdre Robin. Il souffrait énormément mais Pour eux pour Malia il allait être fort et la ramenée à Omois !**

**Son pseudo Cousin était tiré d'affaire , il avait effectué un réparus, devant les yeux ébahis de Mme Pomsfreh, Harry se réveilla frais et dispos comme si de rien n'était.**

**Cal c'est bien sa? Je suis Neville , on partage le même dortoir ,avec Ron,Harry,dean et Seamus. Merci Pour Harry .**

**De rien , c'est normal.**

**C'est dur n'est ce pas ? **

**De quoi ?**

**De ne pas être reconnu par ceux qu'on aime, mes parents ont été torturé par Lord Vold...Voldemort. Ils ont perdu la tête tellement il souffraient,tellement on les mangemorts on pris un mal a plaisir de leur faire subir sa.**

**Je ...Excuses moi**

**tu n'as pas a l'être , je trouve sa normal que tu sois comme sa , je suis là si tu as besoin.**

**Merci , mais tu vois je comprends pas , elle s'est qu'elle est une sorcelière , mais ne se rappelles pas de moi .**

**Oui j'ai su sa , ma grand mère ma expliqué quand mes parents ont été...bref le médicomage...je sais pas comment vous appelez sa chez vous, une personne qui soigne tout le monde. Pour te dire que selon la partie du cerveau touchée par un sort , certains souvenir sont ancrée et il suffit une petite chose pour les débloquer .Une autre partie du cerveau s'occupe des Habitudes et des expressions. J'èspere que cela réponds a ta question.**

**Merci beaucoup vieux pour tes réponses, je me sens aussi coupable de ne pas être inquiété plus tôt , je me suis dis qu'elle avait besoin d'espace.**

**Tu sais sa c'est pas a moi que tu dois l'expliquer.**

**Merci Neville , et chez nous c'est un chaman , votre Médicorage.**

**Neville souriait, puis éclatait de rire .**

**Un Médicomage .Sa faisait longtemps avec ces temps sombres que j'avais pas éclater de rire! Plus sérieusement si tu as besoin je suis là, je ne suis pas le plus adroit, le plus intelligent, mais je suis là si mes amis en n'ont besoin.**

**T'inquiètes pas je viendrais .Merci pour tout, Cal donna l'accolade a son nouvel ami.**

**Oublies pas, ne perds pas Espoir tant qu'il y en a j'ai encore l'espoir de retrouvé un remède pour mes parents , alors pourquoi pas en avoir pour retrouvé ta petite amie...il suffit d'un choc parfois...**

**Cal ne dormit pas de la nuit il chercha dans les moindre recoin de sa tête comment sauvé celle qui? Jadis l'avais enlevé de sa solitude. **

**Jade Alias Malia se rendit aprés les cours au cachots, tandis qu'ils croisaient un Malfoy de mauvaise humeur qui remontait vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Les trois sorcier descendit jusqu'au sous sol ou se trouvait le bureau de Rogue Prof...Maître des Potions.**

**Pour une fois vous êtes ponctuels , Baguettes. Maintenant vous allez me récurez tout les chaudrons jusqu'à que tous brillent. Vous avez 3heures .Le professeur Rogue referma sans un regards pour ses trois élèves. **

**Par la barbe de Merlin on a du boulot !**

**C'est qui Merlin?**

**Un Démiderius avec une baguette , répliqua Hermione soudainement . Ce qui fit pouffer ses acolytes.**

**J'ai une idée! se lève soudainement Ron .**

**Ron? Le jour où tu auras un idée brillante , je t'épou...**

**Si tu utilisais tes pouvoirs ! Le nouveau a bien ressoudé les côtes d'Harry avec ses mains.**

**...serais .Finisait Hermione.**

**Je ne sais plus comment on fait .**

**Il a récité une formule bizarre , je penses que il faut que tu te concentre sur ce que tu veux . Réfléchissait Hermione.**

**Et on veux...**

**Nettoyer les chaudrons!**

**Concentre toi bien essaie de rassemble tes souvenirs, imagine la pièce passé de cet état sale, a un état plus propre.**

**Ok, j'essaie , je fermes les yeux , j'imagine la pièce actuelle et j'essaie de la voir plus salubre.**

**Rien. Pas un chaudrons propres, de déplacés. La sorcelière désespéra.**

**Je le savais , sa aurait été trop beau .**

**Recommence!. Mais avec les mains j'ai vu ses mains lumineuses. Place tes mains !**

**Malia écouta Hermione elle plaçait ses mains tendues vers elle l'estrade de la classe , elle se concentra, une légère chaleur se diffusa le long de ses mains , elle ouvrit ses yeux, une couleur rose pailletée d'or se dirigeai vers le fond de la classe , puis fit le tour de la salle, à chaque passage les chaudrons, tableaux et tout ce qu'y si trouvaient étaient d'une propreté inégalable**

**Même le mur qui était d'une couleur indéfinissable , était devenue blanc , les chaudrons , neuf , l'armoire a ingrédients rangée par ordre alphabétique.**

**Eh ben on peux dire que tu ne fais pas les choses a moitié. Pouffa Ron **

**Je penses que le professeur Rogue trouveras bizarre qu'on ai eu le temps de range les ingrédients , lavés les murs et euh récurez intensément les chaudrons.**

**J'ai hâte de voir sa tête moi ! S'excita Ron , en 30 minute tu as finis un travail de 3Heures voir 4heures. Je me délecte de la tête de Rogue quand il rentreras.**

**Les deux filles regarda Ron poser les pieds sur ls tables impeccablement propres les mains derrière la nuque et éclatèrent de rire face à l'attitude de celui ci. **

**Le bruit d'une clef qu'on insère dans une serrure se fit entendre. Severus Snape apparut et se dirigea vers la petite troupe.**

**Bon voyons ces chau...Oh par Merlin qu'avez vous fait? **

**Mais rien monsieur !**

**Mensonge !qui avait une deuxième baguette ? C'est sa hein?**

**Non monsieur. Aucune baguette supplémentaire. **

**Oh Merlin mon armoire ! Oh merlin Mes murs! Oh par ...**

**...Merlin? **

**Ron!**

**Sortez d'ici toute suite , prenez vos baguettes et fichez moi le camps ! Hors de ma vue ! Je vais fermée cette maudite porte de cette salle trop propre , c'est une malédiction une salle de potion propre!**

**Les trois adolescents remontaient aussi vite qu'ils ne puent les marches . Arrivée au portait de la grosse dame ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.**

**Je vous avez dit pour la tête de Rogue ! Fallait voir sa une fois dans sa vie !**

**Les trois complice se regardèrent, silencieux, puis se mirent simultanément a explosaient de rire.**

**Vers Minuit il avait vu sa petite amie revenir complètement hilare ,ielle était accompagnée de son nouvel amie rouquin et d'une jeune femme qu'il l'avait aidé dans ses devoirs inutiles, Hermione. Tout trois était pris d'un phénoménal fou rire.**

**Ce rire si particulier celui qui l'aimais tant , si cristallin, celui qui le rendait triste en ce moment parce que il ne lui était pas réservé comme elle disait , seul lui sur Autremonde arrivait à la faire rire comme sa .**

**Il avait réfléchit , il mettrais son plan des ce matin en marche , il sortit en vitesse avec ses affaire direction le bureau du Directeur .Son sourire était revenu provisoirement, l'espoir lui était .**

**La potion d'Amésia , elle permet de ravivée vos meilleur souvenir avec les sensations et bien plus encore pour certain d'entre vous. Bonjour jeune gens je remplace le professeur Rogue , qui est indisposé aujourd'hui. Je suis le professeur Horace Slughorn. Dal Salan avec euh ...Granger , elle vous expliqueras les potions, derrière se placeront Potter et Evans idem pour vous Harry ,oh sa me rappelles des Souvenirs , je suis sûr que vous avez le don de votre mère, soupira le nouveau maître des potions , plus de 20 déjà …**

**le cours touchait a sa fin les potion étaient quasiment terminées**

**Maintenant pour ceux qui ont terminés je vous demanderai de vous approcher de vos chaudrons, avancez n'ayez pas peur , et chacun votre tour vous allez respirez la vapeur de votre mixture. Miss Granger ? vous pouvez commencez? Que ressentais vous?**

**Je me sens libérée , je me revoie en troisième année, oh Merlin elle se mise a rire , je m'en rappelais plus elle éclata de rire en regardant Malefoy. **

**Bien Monsieur Pottera vous !**

**Je me sens angoissé , puis emerveillé , ma rentrée a Poudlard ce château , immense , ma victoire au quiddictch …**

**Il peut arrivé , dans certain cas , que plusieurs souvenir se chevauchent .**

**Monsieur Dal Salan ?**

**N'ayez crainte approché vous...Alors?**

**Par Démidérius , la tête de Tara! Oh !euh je suis au Lanco...Chez moi la rencontre avec ma meilleure Amie...mais y a aussi un autre souvenir …**

**Cal ressentait son cœur qui lui supplia d'embrasser la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, l'étrange sensation quand elle avait répondu a son baiser , il se sentait bien avec sa petite amie , son rire , ses mots qu'elle lui disait ,qu'il lui faisait un bien fou …**

**e elle , il se sentait heureux. Étrangement ses sensations étaient toujours présentes même si l'esprit de Malia était partit sur Taddix ou ailleurs.**

**Mr Dal Salan ? Voulez vous partager avec nous ou serait ce trop personnel.**

**Euh oui pardon mais non je peux pas excusez moi .**

**Ce n'est rien Miss Evan ?**

**Je ressens de l'inquiétude , j'ai peur pour cette jeune fille Blonde qui pleure , elle me demandes de l'aide , Oh je vois Caliban dans un jardin allongé, il chantonne maintenant je ressens que je suis apaisée je suis dans les bras d'un homme je suis heureuse .Ces yeux gris si doux ...Plein d'affection , il me sourit...**

**Toutes le filles écoutait le récit de Jade , elles étaient suspendues a ses lèvres. **

**...Je connaît cette odeur ...Cette voix …**

**Si cette personne a qui appartient cette voix ou ces yeux vous la reconnaîtrez? **

**Je penses pas oublier cette voix...**

**Monsieur Dal Salan je vous laisses vous expliquer.**

**Malia...Cal se retourna vers elle , regardes moi . Il pris son visage dans ses main et planta son regard gris d'acier dans ses yeux verts . Je suis celui qui te prenais dans les bras , celui qui aimes te faire rire , tu aimais venir sur mes genoux...**

**...Pour me sentir plus près de toi. Termina t elle . Oui je men rappelles ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés , grâce a Tara ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine , pleura t elle .**

**Chut viens tu n'as rien a te faire pardonné, Magister est le seul responsable.**

**Cal serra aussi fort sa petite amie sous les applaudissements de leur camarades , il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre !**

**Trois mots les trois mots qu'il le rendit encore plus heureux .Trois mots qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas a lui dire alors qu'il ressentais la même chose .Assis sur la canapé rouge de la salle commune des lions , Il jouait distraitement avec les cheveux frisés de sa compagne .**

**Lia...susurra la voix du voleur patenté.**

**Trois lettres , sa voix, sa présence, deux cœurs qui battaient la chamade , leur complicité leur avait tant manqué, son cœur explosait d'amour pour son Sorcelier .**

**Oui?**

**Tu m'as tant manqué. Je t...t...**

**Chut dit elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche , ne te forces pas , tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt , j'ai tout mon temps .**

**Deux mois seulement, six petites semaines passées ensemble, ils étaient tellement proche , il avait tant envie de lui dire , mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche en silence. Elle lova dans les bras son conjoint et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce château , elle se sentait à nouveau chez elle. Elle avait a présent retrouvé sa place .**

**Ils étaient tranquillement endormis l'un contre l'autre quand soudainement il ressentit un choc, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait a les poussés hors du canapé ?Malia ouvrit les yeux le décor avait changé mais lui était familier.**

**Salut les amoureux ! Bon retour parmi vous! Tonna Fabrice **

**Merci souria Malia je suis si contente de vous voir ! Comment vous allez ? J'ai vécuune de ses expériences moi...**

**Et nous donc Magister nous a envoyé dans un de ces monde...**

**Pff pour une fois que je dormait dans les bras de ma chérie faut qu'on me dérange ! Magister commences sérieusement à m'agacer! S'exaspéra Cal .Lia lui murmuras quelque chose a l'oreille qui rendit la bonne humeur au jeune Homme . **

**Tara ? Où est Tara s'affola Malia elle a gagné son défi? Cal m'as tout raconté. Jeme sens tellement bête a cause de moi elle a du faire des sacrifices.**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas .Elle a gagné disons que Fafnir a ce qu'il paraît a créer un effet de surprise! Magister l'avait envoyer dans unmonde de lilliputiens, mais grâce au cadeaux de ses parents pour son dernier anniversaire , un bracelet en fer d'Himlya elle est revenu quasiment aussitôt et elle était pas très contente qu'on est utilisé la magie démoniaque sur elle . Personnellement j'essaierai plus jamais de l'énervée parce que quand elle se bat moi je dit que elle est calme , Magister a été drôlement surpris parce que Mademoiselle elle a mélangé Magie et combat s'écroula de rire Fabrice. Tara est partie se calmer dehors avec Robin elle pouvais plus respiré la pauvre , elle en pleurait! Fafnir a fait tout le travail.**

**Racontez nous ! Qu'est qu'il a fait a Tara ? Elle n'est pas blessée? S'inquiéta Cal **

**Glor...ia ...S'il te plaît ...prends ...la relève...**

**la jeune fille pourtant sage et posée , se retenait comme pas possible de ne pas rire, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.**

**Disons que Fafnir était trèèèèèèès fâchée contre Magister , sa magie a disons flancher comme Tara le fait habituellement et disons qu'on a retrouvé notre chef des sangraves en legère tenue. Moineau alias la bête ne pouvais plus se retenir et se tenait les côtes , elle aussi etait atteinte d'un fou rire .**

**C'est pas vrai? Kes kèvres de Cal tressaillaient, il vit Fabrice faire un hochement de tête positif**

**Il a rien ...demander.... de plus … Sélèna et Lisbeth sont devenues rouges et sont sorties immédiatement ! Mais.... on a ….entendus des éclat de rire dans le couloir impérial... Fabrice repris un inspiration et souffla , quand on a ouvert elles étaient toutes les deux prise d'un fou rire comme jamais elles n'ont eues., c'était trop drôle a voir ! Il repati dans son fou rire**

**Sérieusement Magister était en sous vêtement? répéta Cal.**

**Ici dans le palais D'Omois !**

**Eh oui mon vieux tu as tout loupé !**

**Cette fois ci plus personne ne résista au fou rire qui lui venait .**

**Magister était en sous vêtements dans la palais d'Omois . Fafnir était applaudit a chaque pas qu'elle faisait . Curieusement Magister n'avait plus redonné signe de vie …**

**Cal se rendit dans les appartements de Tara , ils avaient tous un rituel depuis quelque temps un fois en fin de semaines, il se retrouvaient tous dans la chambre méga super gigantesque de l'Altesse Impériale pour parler librement de tout et de rien.**

**Leur petit rituel en groupe ayant terminé chaque groupe prenaient un chemin différent. Cal et Malia se rendit au Jardin main dans la main.**

**Tu te rappelles ? Interrogea Cal**

**Cal! C'est le lieu de notre première rencontre!**

**Oui je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit approprié pour te dire ce que j'ai a te dire.**

**Ah bon? **

**2 mois passé que nous sommes ensemble et jamais je nai été aussi heureux de ma vie, tu mas fait connaître l'amour, mais aussi la souffrance, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Mais cela m'as permit de voir a quel point je tiens à toi.**

**Malia Davis je t'aime, et je t'aimerais autant que cela seras possible.**

**Pas de promesse, ni de certitude seulement une belle histoire.**


End file.
